


Mission Failed

by toshiChen



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiChen/pseuds/toshiChen
Summary: 一個殺手任務失敗的故事





	Mission Failed

當看到李赫宰叼著保險套爬上床時，李東海還沒搞清楚到底發生什麼。  
   
他開始回想，幾天前接收到了來自組織竊做掉一個有錢富商，以及竊取他所珍藏的一顆名貴紅寶石的指令，單純殺掉的話，即使是對剛入行不久的他也並不是什麼太難的事情，畢竟要考慮的就只是要槍殺還是投毒，麻煩的是如何掌握並接近那珍寶的存在，幸好調查報告顯示這位富商的妻子並不是多麼忠於她丈夫的人。

他利用偽造的假身分泰然自若的混進了名流酒會，俊美的容貌與溫和無害的氣質輕易的讓他受到了不少女性的注意，當滿身華貴首飾的女人舉著香檳撞進他懷裡，一邊道歉又一邊有意無意的將細白柔軟的手指搭上他手背時，李東海便明白任務已經有一個好的開始，甜膩的讓人發暈的香水味也不影響他保持無懈可擊的微笑，幸好女人留下約定時間與房號後便依依不捨的離去，終於可以正常呼吸的李東海打算去門外透透氣，卻被靠在牆壁旁有著漂亮下顎線的男人吸住了目光。  
   
條紋西裝貼合著擁有良好比例的身軀，瀏海略略抓散，黑色的耳釘閃爍著微光，金絲眼鏡更襯得他氣質冷冽。是一個非常帥氣的男人，只是這樣李東海可能看幾眼就過去了，然而那張臉他前陣子才見過，當時這人不著寸縷的躺在床上，遠不是這樣正裝風格打扮，讓李東海印象深刻的也不是似笑非笑的表情，而是紅著眼被他頂弄的雙眼迷離開口呻吟的樣子。  
   
他還記得他自稱叫銀赫，聽著就不像真名，但一場你情我願的交歡誰會在意呢？似乎並未感受到李東海的視線，銀赫正專注的與一名穿著低胸晚禮服的女人聊著天，在侍者經過時側身拿了一杯紅酒，然後彬彬有禮的遞給了女子，硬生生擋下了那幾乎要貼到他身上柔弱無骨的身軀。  
   
出任務遇到一夜情對象的機率有多高？李東海漫無邊際的想，等報酬下來，他該去買一張彩票。

然而還沒等到他想好要押什麼數字，瞬間暗下的廳堂和騷動的人群顯示超出掌控的意外來臨，玻璃杯掉落地上的碎裂聲混雜不安的驚呼，徬徨的黑影交錯之中有個微弱的紅點移動。狙擊手！？李東海借著人群迅速閃躲到了柱子後面的死角，謹慎的窺望落地窗卻只能看見外面的陽台與濃黑的夜色，隱於暗處來路不明的槍手，不論那瞄準鏡後的目的為何，在這地方出現都不是什麼好事。緊接著爆破般的聲響混雜男人的慘叫突兀炸開，眾人開始倉皇推門往外跑，一片混亂中大廳的燈又亮了起來，李東海回頭瞥了一眼，看見了倒在血泊中的目標對象不由得咬緊下唇。  
   
這次的任務比想像中還複雜，目標莫名其妙先被殺害，雖然還未取得寶石的下落，但今晚那突然成為未亡人的太太應該也沒什麼心情約會了。也許晚一點就會有警方來盤問，雖然自己真的什麼也沒做但敏感的身分還是越少接觸到警察越好……李東海向組織裡的人回報今晚情況並詢問是否要中止任務即刻離開，卻得到了急匆匆消失反而打草驚蛇，乾脆按兵不動繼續調查寶石下落的命令。  
   
「好吧，但那名委託人還是得付給我相同的錢。」李東海掛電話後一把扯下拘謹的西裝外套扔到角落，不然今晚還是去那位夫人的房間好了？安慰一個剛失去丈夫的妻子也許能得到的會比想像中更多。這時門鈴響起打斷他亂七八糟的思緒，飯店的服務生在外面喊到「先生！客房服務，您點的餐點到了。」  
   
他記得他沒有叫食物阿？李東海一邊打開門一邊說道：「不好意思，您應該搞錯了我並沒有點餐……」  
   
拳頭夾雜著強勁的力道襲來，他下意識抬手格擋，接著感到腳骨被狠狠踹了一下，猝不及防的痛感使他踉蹌退了一步，失了先機使他李東海反應過來向著對方腹部便是一拳，卻被擋下了，但他隨即又是一肘擊，這次聽到了帶著疼痛的輕哼，他後退想去拿自己藏在房中的武器，對方卻先一步撲了上來，身型纖瘦靈活又力大無比，一番扭打後他們倒臥到了床上，接著聽見”喀”一聲，雙手就被銬在了後面。  
   
「您都是這麼粗暴的對待砲友嗎？」李東海看著銀赫摸出他枕下的匕首扔到一旁，他現在沒戴著那副金絲眼鏡了，身上也只穿著黑色的襯衫，黑髮柔順的披散在額頭，在略微昏暗的燈光下讓人產生了柔軟又無害的錯覺，如果不是他左腳還在隱隱作痛，那人俯在他身上解開他扣子查看衣服裡面有沒有藏著武器的動作還真有一點像調情。  
   
「一般不，但對於特別的人，總是要有一點情趣。」銀赫扯了下嘴角，一雙眼卻黑沉沉的，毫無笑意：「尤其當對象是一名殺手時。」  
   
李東海心下一凜，面上卻是挑眉，然後露出了一個帶著疑惑與不解的笑容：「您是不是誤會什麼了？我只是受邀來參加酒會、期待也許還能有一場豔遇的普通閒人，卻遭遇了那樣可怕的事件，心情都尚未平復就被不由分說的襲擊，還被如此粗暴的禁錮起來，依我看您的行徑才野蠻的像殺手，銀赫──先生？我應該沒有記錯吧。」  
   
「你可以叫我李赫宰，畢竟我們都有過肌膚之親了還用假名總顯得有些無情，殺手先生，還是要稱你李東海？」他手中把玩著幾個零件，儼然是從拆解的槍械上取下的「一般來參加酒會不知世事的漂亮少爺可不會帶著這個。」  
   
「好吧，赫宰，我不清楚你知道或誤解什麼。」李東海一臉無奈，他嘗試掙了下被緊靠的雙手，發現是徒勞後便向後靠了靠，自覺尋了個舒服的姿勢，目前看來對方並沒有要殺他的意圖，和槍殺那名富商的感覺也不是一路人，在對方目的不明、自己身分卻已被查出的狀況下，能做的也只有靜觀其變「但今晚我可真的什麼也沒幹。」  
   
「你今晚確實什麼也幹不成───」李赫宰帶著意有所指的笑容湊上來，捏住他下顎後溫軟的唇貼上，然後是充滿纏綿悱惻的唇齒交纏，在即將分開之際下唇還被對方惡作劇般地咬了一下，些微的刺痛感傳來，李東海尚未來得及報復李赫宰就拉開了距離，他緩慢的舔了一圈嘴唇，原本挑釁的表情變成了讓人無法移開視線的誘惑媚態：「除了……幹我。」  
   
儘管不合時宜，但在這樣的挑逗下，李東海還是情難自禁的硬了。他看著跨坐在身上開始解扣子的李赫宰，預感自己這次的任務即將徹底宣告失敗。  
   
*  
   
「所以你到底是什麼身份？」  
   
衣服全被隨意扔向四處，床上的人早已都不著寸屢，李赫宰將雙手搭上了李東海的肩膀作為施力點，深吸了口氣後緩緩的坐了下去，感覺到高溫的嫩肉一吋吋被硬直的利刃拓開時忍不住發出了滿足的呻吟，他半垂眼睛，瀏海散落，汗水沿著線條鋒利的臉龐滑下，燈光在他白皙的胸膛和腹肌上與陰影暈出曖昧的交界，整個人都性感得不可思議。  
   
完全進入後李赫宰湊上前親了李東海一下，眼中氤氳著情慾的霧氣，接著突然收緊後穴，熱情糾纏深深埋入的陰莖，瞬間壓迫的快感讓李東海被絞得頭皮發麻，難以自制的低喘了一聲。查覺到身體裡的火熱似乎又更大了一些，李赫宰舔了舔嘴唇，露出了得意的笑容：「我是警察啊，你已經被我抓住了。」  
   
「在你自動繳械前，我是不會放你離開的。」


End file.
